The present invention relates to building constructions, and in particular to a portable shelter.
Portable shelters are used for fishing, hunting, storage and other similar applications. Soft shelter constructions, such as tents, are readily portable, but do not provide sufficient protection against snow, high winds, and other similar inclement weather conditions. Also, such structures are not impervious to large animals, such as bears, and the like.
Although prefabricated rigid shelters are known in the art, they are typically difficult to assemble, and not particularly adapted to be transported from one site to another.